The present disclosure relates to a microwave range, and more particularly, to a microwave having a hood that exhausts contaminated air generated during a cooking operation of a cooking appliance installed in a lower portion.
A related art microwave range is a cooking appliance for heating food using microwaves or heat from a heater. An available microwave range includes a hood that filters contaminated matters from air including an exhaust gas generated during a cooking operation of a cooking appliance installed below the microwave range and exhausts the filtered air to an indoor space or an outdoor space.
However, a related art microwave range having a hood has the following limitations.
First, in a related art microwave range, a cooking room in which cooking is performed, and an electric component room containing electric components for oscillating microwaves, are asymmetrically provided in a chamber. Generally, the cooking room and the electric component room are adjacently provided side by side in the chamber. Therefore, the volume of the cooking room is relatively reduced by the space occupied by the electric component room.
Also, since the cooking room and the electric component room are asymmetrically provided in the chamber as described above, the front appearance of the microwave range is not horizontally symmetrical. Therefore, design for the front appearance of the microwave is limited, which reduces the appealing appearance of a product.
Also, a high voltage transformer of the electric components generates a magnetic field during its operation. The magnetic field of the high voltage transformer can be transferred to an outer case installed above and on both sides of the chamber which generates vibration or noises.